shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Tybur
Nate Tybur is one of the main characters in the fan-fiction called, Marley's Fate. He is one of the chosen kids who got to receive titan powers. Nate is a really weird dude. Appearance Nate appears very weird and sly. He has brown hair that's similar to an Eldian called Jean Kirstein. He has brown eyes. His face is similar to a horse. So he earned the nickname. " Horseface ". He usually wears a brown jacket,a white shirt,a red scarf similar to Mikasa's,and black pants. He sometimes wears Marley soldier clothes and he also wears a bandana with the Marley symbol on it to cover his mouth. Personality Nate acts very cool and he thinks he's so popular. He is usually around trying to get girls and boys to notice him. He is kind of perverted but not that much. He has a appetite on eating carrots and celery. He is very weird, so many girls don't like him. He is very weird that he is hated by a LOT of girls and some boys. He also likes eating omelets and carrot cake everyday. Childhood During the Fall of Wall Galliard, Nate and his friend, Reiss were currently in Wall Hoover reading books by the river. Everyone then heard that Wall Galliard has been attacked. Reiss was very worried while Nate was like " Oh nothing bad happened. " After doing something against the law, the two were banished into Wall Braun where they met Anna,Cynthia,Noah,Nicholas,and Bertholdt. They all become friends. After talking to them, Nate didn't notice that Noah was staring at him while blushing a lot. Their friend,Noah suggest that they should help rebuild Wall Galliard after the soldiers in a expedition kills all of the titans inside. A expedition was sent to kill all of the titans,the mission was successful. So after they helped rebuild the wall. Since then they had peace for a long time. Since then, the two are living in a small cottage near their friends in the Slava District of Wall Braun. Warrior Years A few years later, their friend Anna suggests that they all should join the warrior program. Everyone agrees so they sign up. Nate thought the tests were so easy. They all made it. Nate was chosen to receive the WarHammer Titan power. He had to eat the previous titan shifter,Ms.Tybur. Thus he had the power of the WarHammer Titan. Death During the year 950, millions and trillions of rampaging titans attacked Wall Galliard,and Wall Braun. This made titans go inside killing and eating any human they see. Among those people,was Nate. Nate died from saving his friends after Nicholas died too. He was eaten by a titan that was similar to the Smiling Titan. Relationships 'Noah Palene '- They were friends,but Noah had a crush on him. He never got to tell him since he died. 'Reiss Braun '- Great friends who trusted each other. He killed the titan that ate Nate. Trivia * He is similar to Jean.